Eggs, Feathers, and Honeycombs
by Nintendo Nut1
Summary: Every great adventure requires the bear essentials. Like the title suggests, this group of short stories are just as vital as the supplies our brave heroes carry. They make the adventure that much more interesting. Oneshots from Banjo Kazooie and Tooie.
1. Taking Flight

**Taking Flight**

"_I hope you're not afraid of heights, Banjo…"_

The bear paled a little under his fur. Not the most encouraging words the shortsighted mole could've given him. Standing atop the unsteady crow's nest of the crashed Salty Hippo was hard enough.

"I'm not!" Kazooie trilled. Banjo could feel her bouncing up and down in his backpack with excitement. "Tell me how to fly, worm-muncher! And it better be easy!"

"Easy enough even for _you_, chicken-legs!"

Banjo's thoughts drifted elsewhere as Bottles kept talking. He was sure the mole had Kazooie's full attention, for once, and she'd give him the details later.

His gaze traveled the length of Treasure Trove Cove, from its sandy beaches up and around the massive arc that loomed over their heads and bathed them in its humungous shadow. Earlier, Kazooie had expressed a desire to circle that arc in the air if they would finally learn how to fly in this world ("plus, we wouldn't see that stupid shark anymore, right??"). Banjo was not too keen in sharing that experience, though.

…_Guess I've got no choice, though…_

"Here's some red feathers to help you into the air, Banjo." Bottles' nasally voice and the dumping of the said feathers into his arms woke him from his trance. A few of them curled about in the air, landing all over his fur, and a more mischievous one landed on his black leathery nose, threatening to spark a sneeze.

"Alright!" Luckily, Kazooie snatched it and the rest of them up in a feverish grab. "Let's-try-it-Banjo-right-now!"

"Slow down, Kaz, geez!" Banjo grumbled, waiting for her to stop bouncing. He smiled sheepishly Bottles' way. "…what do we do again? Sorry, I kinda spaced out."

Bottles smirked knowingly. "I figured." He waved his paw over towards a pad on the ground, a blue pad with the image of more red feathers, a common motif, Banjo began to notice. "Just step on there and jump. Really easy. Go on, give it a try!"

"Yeah, go, do it, NOW!"

"Kazooie!!"

Banjo bit his lip. That was a little more high-pitched of a shout than he had hoped. How embarrassing. Still, Kazooie shut up nice and quickly, so he let it go and proceeded to stare at the Flight Pad like an acrophobic stares at a roller coaster.

"…Banjo, just DO IT!"

"I WILL! Don't PUSH me, Kazooie!"

"What are you, scared??"

"Yes. That's exactly what I am."

"You big baby."

Ignoring Kazooie at this point, Banjo inched onto the pad as if tiptoeing into cold water. One foot tapped the pad, then came down more firmly after the initial chill. Okay. So far so good. Then came the other foot. Banjo subtly noticed the touch of metal beneath his feet, somewhat foreign to his dirt-trained padded paws.

Banjo stood erect on the pad, as if waiting for something to happen. He knew the next step, but was too stiff to carry it out.

He felt Kazooie tap a wing impatiently on his shoulder.

"…and then we jump. Remember?"

"I-I-I got it, I got it…!" Banjo bent slightly at the knees, taking his time.

"Come on, I'm gettin' old, here."

"Just hang on aaa_aaAAA__**WHOOOOOAAAA!**_"

"_AW, YEAH, BABY!_"

It took SO much less force than Banjo had anticipated for them to take off. Maybe the pad had given them the extra boost. Oh well, who cares, they were in the air, and Kazooie was loving it.

"_Yes!!! Ahahaha, YES! This is awesome!_"

Banjo?

"…_**AAAAGGGHHHH**_...!"

Not so much.

His eyes had clamped shut the second they left the safety of the ground, and he didn't dare open them now. Even so, he could TELL they were going FAST; at the peak of their launch, Kazooie leaned and physically forced him into a curved, almost diving position, allowing her to sweep them into a swift glide. The wind battered his face and tore through his fur, clothes, and especially his poor ears. Kazooie's trilling right behind his head was not helping this factor at all.

There was a reason why bears had never flown before, and Banjo now knew why. Suspended helplessly in the air, terrified out of his mind, and not knowing what else to do, he screamed his throat sore.

"Hey, shaddap!" Kazooie called to him over the noise, and a solid peck on the head got him to stop wailing. "Ain't this great!?"

"_Not at all!_" Banjo caterwauled.

"Hey, why don't you try opening your eyes??" she oh-so-helpfully suggested. "The view's terrific!"

"_ARE YOU CRAZY!?_"

"Only a little bit! Do it, Banjo, it'll help, trust me!"

Well… okay, MAYBE if it helped make this go by easier. To be honest, Banjo wanted nothing more than to collapse on the sweet ground and never leave it ever again for the rest of his life. But if Kazooie had her way (which she usually did), he was going to have to expect more flights in the near future, especially if the adventure called for it.

Hoping he wouldn't regret it, Banjo fluttered his eyes open.

…and he didn't.

"W…wo…wow…!"

The view WAS fantastic. So much, he was growing emotional. They were a ways off the island, so high and far they could see the island in its entirety in one glance. So small the arc looked, suspended by smooth-looking beaches. So miniscule, the treasure chests and giant clams and palm trees. The Salty Hippo that they were standing on minutes ago looked like a toy boat from here.

They flew above the pristine sea water, their shadow in the gleaming sun riding over the waves. Somewhere under the surface, Snacker was watching them and grumbling in disdain over his lost meal.

The thought had only fleetingly crossed Banjo's mind, along with everything else. His physical discomfort had disappeared. All of his attention was focused on the spectacle before him. Never, in his insignificant existence in an insignificant forest, had he ever seen such… brilliance. It was awe-inspiring, to understate, and much of his breath was stolen away in the wind.

"…Yo! Banjo!"

"Uh, wha?" He almost forgot Kazooie was right there on top of him.

"Got a little spacey again, didya?" She smirked.

"…y…yeah. Sorry. W-what's up?"

"Bottle Boy said you gotta steer with me to make this work," she explained. "So come on, let's practice."

"O…okay."

Though his limbs were shaking, Banjo did his best copy his partner's positioning, straightening his legs back and stretching out his arms.

"Okay… now, turn this way! Slowly…!"

Fleetingly, Banjo shut his eyes, prayed, and tilted to his right. He instantly felt the shift in weight, and wind changing and Kazooie's wings brushing over his own limbs. It took much effort to prevent himself from trying to compensate for their loss of balance, only to spiral out of control. That at least he remembered from sheer physics.

And when they straightened out, their flight path had turned to point at the island. Success!

Kazooie laughed in triumph. And this time Banjo joined in with her.

They circled the arc, once in one direction, and again the other way, practicing their turns until they became second nature. The duo worked in perfect sync, communicating to each other when to turn and riding the breezes in smooth glides. The sailing wind wasn't bothering Banjo anymore. Heck, flying probably wouldn't be the same without it.

Very briefly, he realized that right now, if none of this ever happened, he'd probably still be in bed right now. It was mind-boggling, realizing how much he'd been missing out on while he overslept.

"_Banjo!_"

"Ack!" The bear moaned at another peck. "S-sorry…!"

"Focus, man! We gotta land somehow!"

"Ah…right!"

Banjo looked down (surprised by how easy it was now), surveying the ground for an appropriate landing spot. Bottles was waving them down atop the Salty Hippo.

"There!" Banjo decided. "Let's land near Bottles!"

"Alright! Now, loosen up and swing your legs forward…!"

"Okay… _whoap!_"

A little uneasy, Banjo did as he was told. Kazooie was rapidly flapping her wings behind him, slowing their descent considerably as he waited for contact. Finally, his feet firmly planted themselves on the planked wood, and he only fell forward to his knees from their momentum. They'll have to start slowing down sooner next time.

"Welcome back down to earth," Bottles cheerfully greeted, snickering at his own joke. "So? How was it?"

Banjo didn't answer right away, and Kazooie waited with him. Very slowly, he stood on shaky knees, taking a moment to let his equilibrium settle. When at last he shook sense into himself, he gave the mole a lopsided grin.

"That was… kinda fun, actually," he replied, breathless.

"You're darn right it was!" Kazooie trilled most happily, then gasped and pointed over her partner's shoulder. "Come on, Banjo, there's a big chest over there, in the wall! It might hold a Jiggy!"

"…that's high up…" In spite of himself, Banjo smirked. "Looks like the only way to get there is by flying."

"That's my POINT, fuzzball!"

"Have fun, you two! Remember to watch your feather count!"

"Yeah, yeah…" They watched Bottles bury back into his molehill (on a ship? …whatever) before stepping back on the Flight Pad.

"You ready, Kaz?"

"You kidding me, Banjo??"

The bear bent his knees… and…

"_**LIFTOFF**!_"


	2. Fresh Air

**Fresh Air**

"_Clanker not like dirty water… want fresh air…"_

The grinding, sorrowful moan vibrated in Banjo's ears, distorted in the thick waves of the murky waters he was swimming through. He would wonder what it was in a minute, but right now his burning lungs were keeping him busy.

It wasn't like he couldn't swim. Bears had no problem in the water. The only actually problem was that he hadn't trained himself to hold his breath longer than a few seconds. They had been underwater for only about a half a minute- thirty precious seconds- and already his chest ached for a breath of fresh air. He kicked his legs, swung his arms in wide arcs, anything to push himself through this underwater tunnel and back up to the surface of the next chamber.

Thankfully, Kazooie was doing her part, her wings also arcing back to further propel them forward. Banjo was actually surprised at how well she kept her cool; usually birds have a difficult time underwater, from what he had heard. Maybe it was because she was able to hold herself steady, being anchored to his back and all. Then again, it took much to make his partner lose her cool; not her _temper_, her cool.

At last! The surface! The duo scrambled upwards, crashing through the surface with huge gasps of air. Banjo collapsed over a floating platform, coughing in revulsion.

Holding his breath was one thing. But the water quality in this place was simply revolting.

His fur had been matted down with the filthiest of liquids, giving him a stink that would last him at least through the witch's entire lair, if not longer. He retched and hacked up a nasty combination of saliva and… whatever ungodly things contaminated these waters, leaving the most disgusting taste lingering in his mouth. He couldn't even _begin_ to fathom what went through the filters in this giant garbage plant, let alone did he _want_ to.

Once he did his fair share of dry vomiting, he sighed and tried to get his breath back. The smell of filth and rusty metal didn't help, but he coped the best he could, clutching the floating rock with his claws and letting his body hover in the still waters. He listened to Kazooie hack behind him, and waited patiently for her to finish.

"…y…you okay, Kaz…?" he asked breathlessly.

"…pe…peachy. Just peachy," came a typical response. Banjo smiled softly in some comfort.

"Hey… was it just me…" he spoke between breaths. "…or did you hear a voice?"

"…Yeah." Kazooie, awfully stiff, raised a wing to point over his shoulder. "…I think it came from that thing."

Banjo followed her gaze, and could only stare at the massive contraption that floated before them in the main chamber of the plant. It appeared to be a large mechanical shark, barely held together with loose bolts and years of rust alone (much like its dwelling), its stained teeth locked in a mirthless grin. Most of it was submerged, its flimsy flippers hovering aimlessly underwater.

The pair was still in a mix of awe, fear, and remorse. Gruntilda took much of her tools for granted.

They jumped when its googly eyes turned their way.

"Oh, geez!" Banjo nearly lost his grip on the rock. "I… is it alive??"

"Looks like," Kazooie answered offhandedly. "Hey! Rust-bucket! You talking to us?"

Banjo had time to frown disapprovingly her way, as the machine took its time to reply.

"…I'm… Clanker…" it drawled hopelessly, its jaws creaking from abuse. "…Grunty's… garbage grinder…"

"Ooh…" Kazooie cringed sympathetically. "I'd hate to do THAT for a living."

"Someone… has to… do it…"

She paused, properly surprised. "Good point."

Banjo frowned in concern, remembering his expression of discomfort from before. He didn't know what conditions like this did to a creature like Clanker, but he honestly couldn't blame it. This place simply wasn't livable.

"…We heard you down there, Clanker," he spoke up. "Is there any way we could help?"

The motorized fish eventually replied, "…look under Clanker."

Uneasily, Banjo did so, discovering that Clanker was attached to a chain that led deep, deep down into a seemingly endless chasm.

"…there is a key… hooked to the chain…"

"…down there?" he asked meekly. "ALL the way down there?"

"…turn the key… and Clanker will raise up for air."

The bear gulped.

"Turn the key, got it!" Kazooie, fearless as ever, slapped her partner's shoulder. "Let's go for it, Banjo!"

"…all the way…down there…" he muttered, paling.

"Aw, come on, Banjo!" She turned his gaze back to Clanker. "Look at 'em!"

One glance at the pitiful machine's doleful face was all it took.

Banjo sighed.

"Alright…you ready?"

"As I'll ever be, fuzzface."

In unison, the two took big, deep breaths, and dove under the murky surface once more.

Visibility was horrible, but Banjo could barely make out the dull shapes of Clanker's chain links though the dirty waves, and they followed it down for some distance. Already, his head ached from the increasing water pressure. It seemed they were entering a smaller, tighter chamber, as his feet painfully kicked rock walls more than once, launching sand outwards to further cloud their eyes.

They were halfway down when Banjo's lungs began to burn again, a painful burn he was beginning to recognize more and more. Already his eyes stung from the filth and chemicals, and his limbs were sore from constant swimming. But unable to express this without swallowing the disease surrounding him, he continued to numbly push on, clawing though the water. For the force he lost with each push, Kazooie compensated with fuller strokes. When he glanced over his shoulder at her, fear laced in his bloodshot eyes, she gave an acknowledging nod to him. That was all he could get for comfort while submerged, and it was all he needed.

Eventually, the tunnel opened up slightly into a small cavern, where the chain was hooked to a massive hunk of metal, securely anchoring Clanker down. An equally large key stretched out from the side of the lock, and looking at it size, Banjo began to internally panic. How on earth were they going to turn that huge thing!?

Desperate, he launched himself down and took a solid hold of the key's side. An unidentifiable substance rubbed off on his fingers from contact.

Then, he pushed. And pushed. And pushed. Every shove took away a good portion of what little precious air he had left, and his hands burned from the rusted metal.

And even worse; the key refused to budge.

_No! NO! __**NO! MOVE, DARNIT, COME ON!!!**_

Banjo's life was flashing before his eyes. Was this it? Was his first adventure over? Would this be his watery grave? Oh, good lord, anywhere but this hopeless pit of filth!

Suddenly, he felt the familiar, stabbing pain of Kazooie's beak pecking his already pounding head. She was trying to get him under control, obviously. Now was not the time to be panicking!

Recoiling from the blow, Banjo's gut slammed into the key in front of him, and a flood of dirty bubbles escaped from his mouth as the pollution finally drained into his throat. He gagged and struggled helplessly, his cries for help lost in the churning, thick-as-molasses waves.

It didn't take long for him to give in, however, as his limbs were just too tired to kick around anymore, his chest too sore to hold his air. He relaxed his muscles, letting his body float limply in the waters as blackness crept into his vision from the outside. He futility tried reaching for the key, which was growing farther away from him.

Darnit… he was so close… so…

"_Gasp! GASP!_"

Wait, what? Did he just take a breath??

Tiredly, he opened his eyes to meet the face of a most delighted fish.

He screamed again and tried to swim away, but a sharp claw grabbed the nape of his neck, leaving him to moan to himself and relax. Kazooie scowled above him for his idiocy.

"Hi there!" the fish spoke, inappropriately gleeful considering his environment. "My name's Gloop! You should've said something if you were low on air!"

Both Banjo and Kazooie gave him an identical glare.

"…oh, right. Air breathers can't talk underwater. My bad!" Gloop grinned. "Anyways, I'll give you air bubbles while you work on that key!"

The pair looked at each other. Then Banjo nodded to him gratefully, and Gloop followed as they swam back over to the key, much more calmly now.

Having a steady air supply helped considerably. Every few shoves, Gloop coughed up a clean air bubble, and the bear and bird each took a solid breath before returning to their task, reenergized. Even so, the key still wouldn't move. Kazooie was becoming annoyed, and Banjo was becoming extremely frustrated.

"…oh, hey, here's a thought!" Gloop made them jump with his bright voice piping up. "Maybe you're pushing the wrong way! Try doing it from the other side!"

Kazooie rolled her eyes. Banjo facepalmed. Of course. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

They swam through the key's hole and latched on the other side. After a few more shoves, there was a heavy clank, and the key tugged them forward a bit. Highly encouraged, Banjo continued to push, with Kazooie rapidly stroking her wings for the extra force, until, at last, the key lurched out of his grasp, groaning as it made a full rotation. Several churning clanks followed as the chain began to raise, Clanker surely raising with it.

Success!

Gloop helped them to the surface, letting Banjo grip his tailfin and drag them upwards. Once more, they collapsed on the floating rock, and the bear fully heaved his body onto the relatively dry surface, flopping on his stomach and taking his time to regain his breath.

"…that was close…" he wheezed. "…that was too darn close."

"You shouldn't have panicked, you numbskull!" Kazooie exclaimed, fully able to scold him now. "It was HARD, y'know, dragging your sorry bulk over to Bubble-boy!"

"…m'sorry." Banjo sighed. He'd except Kazooie's wrath anytime. At least he was ALIVE. That was what mattered.

And let's not forget…

Clanker had surfaced at last, its metal hide gleaming with as much brilliance as rusted metal can gleam. That wasn't saying much at all, but after all, much of the gleam came from the shark's grateful, toothy grin.

"…Clanker has fresh air at last… thank you… bear and bird."

Past the reeking stench of garbage and sore lungs, Banjo and Kazooie beamed back.


	3. Wish

**Wish**

"_I crept down here to help you defeat the old hag; it's about time she was taught a lesson!"_

And about time it was! Brentilda never hated her sister, but enough was enough. She could never condone the use of innocent creatures in Grunty's sick and twisted plot of her self-beautification. And so, she made the promise to the bear and bird that had bravely ventured into her dark lair, all for the sake of a little girl.

But what _of_ the girl? Perhaps it would do her heart good to know someone was coming for her. After all, it was her job to grant wishes.

Brentilda waited for her chance, when Banjo and Kazooie would be in another realm and Gruntilda would be preoccupied in watching them, waiting for their demise anxiously. When she could be alone with the girl.

At last, the opportunity came.

-----------

Tooty wasn't quite sure of how much time had passed. An hour? Two? More? It was difficult to keep track of time in her tiny little prison.

The girl bear was kept inside the machine that would 'make her old,' as the witch had cruelly put it. Walls of dirty metal enclosed in a small dome above her, and only the deep humming of the machine broke the silence. The door was shut nice and tight, the tiny window facing the wall. She couldn't even look outside into the green smoky air for a tiny glimmer of hope.

Sniffling to herself, Tooty curled inwards and sobbed quietly. She hated this place. All she wanted was to go home.

She missed her home, her Spiral Mountain. She missed their little blue house with the big bed and the warm fireplace and the cute little stove and the goldfish in the little bowl… so cozy, so warm…

She missed Kazooie. She missed her wisecracks and her sly nature and anxiousness and her tall tales, even though the cub knew most of them were too tall to be real. She missed the way the breegul vented out her stored energy by playing silly games or pestering Banjo…

"…Banjo…" Tooty moaned softly. She missed him the most.

She missed his warm smile, his deep, comforting voice, his calm, carefree attitude, and his endless amounts of patience and affection. She missed the way she would crawl up next to him in bed, or the way he held her close when she woke up from nightmares or thunderstorms, no matter how tired he was. His fur was always so soft and warm, and his soft whispers of 'everything's gonna be okay' chased all of her fears away.

Tooty shivered. It was so cold in here… so frightening… she caught herself wishing he was here now. She wanted nothing more than one of those warm embraces, those comforting words, from her caring big brother.

If only…

Ever since she was thrown in here, Tooty had been in constant inner turmoil, arguing with herself.

_I know he really cares… Maybe he's coming after all._

_But how could he? He's no hero! He can barely get out of bed!_

_Why _wouldn't _he come?? You're all he has left! Have a little more faith in him, will you!?_

At this point, Tooty didn't know what to believe anymore. She just hoped someone, _anyone_, would come and rescue her before the machine finished charging…

As if one cue, the cub straightened up in alarm. Someone else was here. She could feel it. You'd feel it too if you had spent the last few hours in solitary confinement.

She gasped at a soft giggle, then scooted to the back wall when elegant sparkles began to float and flash before her. They came together in a pink and green glittering form, and after a tiny flash of light, there stood before her a plump little green-skinned woman. She wore a pink sparkled dress, her blonde hair in a cute little bun that framed her round, cheerful face. She hovered on tiny little wings, holding a wand in her dainty hands.

"Hello, young one," she greeted with a voice as light as bubbles.

Cute little eyes wide in fear, Tooty was absolutely still, except for her slight shivering.

"Oh, don't be afraid…" She squirmed away slightly when the woman placed a hand on her cheek. It was delightfully warm, however, and she stopped shaking. "I'm here to help you."

"…he…" Tooty's voice quivered in disbelief. "…help me…?"

"Yes… within my power's limits, of course."

"…oh." Tooty frowned, discouraged. She almost expected a rescue too good to be true.

"Oh, don't pout so! It ill suits one of your beauty!" She brought the cub's gaze back up by the chin, smiling sweetly in encouragement. "My name is Brentilda. What is yours?"

"…T… T-Tooty," she replied shyly. She felt embarrassed to ask her next question. "Are… are you my… my fairy godmother?"

The fairy giggled lightly. "Well… yes and no. I'm no one's particular fairy godmother…" Her smile itself seemed to glow. "… because I prefer to help ALL those in need."

Well, that was nice of her. Tooty smiled a little more openly, comforted by her presence.

Until she winked. "…including your rescuers."

Tooty bounced up a couple inches at that word. "R-rescuers? Really??"

"That's right!" Brentilda seemed delighted to no end in the cub's change of heart. "At this very moment, there is a quite determined duo journeying throughout Gruntilda's lair, slowly, but surely, making their way closer to the top. A bear and a bird, both very persistent in their goal of saving you from a horrid fate."

Tooty's eyes enlarged impossibly. It couldn't be! There was only one duo like that she knew!

"Hmm…" Musing to herself, Brentilda looked over the cub's face. "Ah, yes… You have his same aquatic blue eyes…"

"…h…his same…" Tooty could hardly believe what she was hearing.

The fairy's smile grows. "Do you, perchance, know him?"

Tooty was in too much shock to reply right away.

Finally… "…c-can you show me?"

"But of course!" She lifted her wand and began to wave it, pink swirls forming into a small cloud. "Let us both see what they're up to right now, shall we?"

Within the cloud, a moving image came into focus, and Tooty's heart took off like a jet plane.

"_Oh my gosh!!! _That's _HIM!_" Her hopes confirmed at long last, Tooty didn't hold any of her happiness back. "That's my _big brother!_ He's here! He's _HERE!_"

There he was, unmistakably, trudging through one of the dark chambers of the witch's lair. Kazooie was sitting safety in his backpack, looking around idly as if strolling through a museum. They were moving at a steady pace to whatever realm they were venturing to next.

"Your brother, is he?" Brentilda spoke up. "Well, a very caring and loving brother he is! I deeply admire his determination to rescue you."

Tooty was softly sniffling, no longer tears of fear or loneliness, but of joy. Of course he was coming. How could she have thought otherwise? She was happy to have been proven wrong.

The cub calmed down as she continued to watch them, noticing something… different about her brother. He was still the big, cuddly Banjo she knew and loved but…

It was the look in his eyes. Something new was in them. They were clear, focused, and full of a confidence she had yet to see from him. A confidence that kept his head up and his feet moving onwards. A wall of fire wouldn't stop him now.

"_Banjo…Banjo… BANJO!_"

A peck on the head, however, was most effective.

"_OW!_" Banjo paused in his stride, rubbing his head and shooting Kazooie a dirty look. "_What was THAT for?_"

"_Listen next time when I'm talking to you!_"

"_Oh… sorry… was a little too focused, there…_"

"_Banjo… siddown._"

"_H-huh?_"

"_You've been moving around nonstop for hours. Take a few minutes to _relax_, or you'll burn out!_"

Banjo gave her a very odd look. "_I dunno what you're talking about._"

"_Running the sled into the wall?_"

"_Boggy pushed me!_"

"_Dozing off while Bottle-boy was teaching us the Beak Bomb attack?_"

"…_uh…_"

"_Falling asleep in front of Wozza's fire?_"

"_Okay, alright, I get it!_" Finding a place that was safe from Grunty's henchmen, Banjo plopped down irritably. "_Sheesh…_"

Tooty looked on in confusion. Odd. She'd never believe him reluctant in taking a chance to rest, much less giving it up in the first place. He seemed so fidgety, so anxious to move on… it was so unlike him.

"Hmm…" Brentilda seemed to notice this too. "…peculiar. Something seems to be bothering him."

Tooty couldn't have agreed more. Carefully, she kept watching.

Kazooie, meanwhile, was looking him over in equal curiosity and some annoyance. "_What the heck's _your _problem?_"

Twitching restlessly, Banjo let out a deep, heavy sigh. "_I'm sorry, I just… I can't stop thinking about Tooty…_"

The cub leaped a little at her mention.

"_I just, I can't help it…_" Banjo's voice cracked a little. "_…the longer we take, the more she'll have to wait…_"

"_Yeah, well… hey, HEY! SIDDOWN!_" Kazooie pecked him again until he moaned and dropped to his knees. "_So she has to wait a little longer, big deal! _(Tooty frowned a little at this) _She's a big girl, she can handle it! What if you fall asleep at the worst possible moment, and we don't end up reaching her at all!?_"

"_I-I-I know, I know!_" Dejectedly, Banjo fell back on his bottom, tugging his legs up to his chest. "_I just… I see her all cold and lonely and scared and…and…_"

"…_and?_"

"…_this is all my fault…_"

"_What??_" Kazooie exclaimed, reflecting Tooty's same reaction. "_What're you talking about!?_"

"_If I had just gotten outta bed a few minutes earlier… If I wasn't so… lazy…_" A dry sob escaped his throat. "_If I was out there… m…maybe I could've… stopped her or… oh, I dunno, _something _to help, rather than sit on my butt and do nothing…_"

Kazooie was genuinely taken aback. "_Banjo…!_"

"_None of this would've happened… if I had just…been a bit of better brother…_" He buried his snout into his knees, muffling his sobs. "_…Tooty must hate me…_"

All three shared the same appalled response.

Tooty began to tear up, her brother's woes tearing at her heartstrings. Even as she watched Kazooie trying to offer any words of comfort, Banjo would brush them off and continue to stew in his guilt.

Tooty sighed sadly. That, however, WAS typical of his character, taking full blame for things out of his control. It was slightly comforting to know he hadn't changed too much.

"Oh, dear!" Brentilda gasped as their image faded away. "I-I had no idea he felt that way! The poor thing!"

Almost forgetting she was there, Tooty glanced up her way. "…Brenty…?"

"Oh! Yes, young one?"

"…you… have to go soon, right?"

"Unfortunately, yes, before Gruntilda spots me." Even her frown is sweet. "I'm sorry I can't free you from your prison. I just thought you needed some comfort in knowing someone was on their way."

"I know," Tooty nodded. "Thank you, Brenty. But… before you go…"

"Yes?"

"…can you deliver a message?"

-----------

"Come on, Banjo, that's crazy talk!" Kazooie squawked, getting thoroughly annoyed by her partner's self-pity. "Why would she HATE you? She's your sister, for crying out loud!"

"Yeah! And I could've protected her!" Banjo bit back bitterly.

"You also could've gotten your butt kicked! Grunty wanted Tooty only, remember? At least we're going to go GET her! So what's the problem!?"

"_The problem is that I could've been a better brother!_"

Kazooie gawked. Banjo never raised his voice directly her way. Ever.

When she didn't reply, Banjo turned away again, burying his face in his hands. There the duo remained for a few agonizing minutes. Kazooie growled to herself, wishing for something to happen.

The answer to her wish came in a series of sparkles and a flash.

"Hello again, young ones!"

"Hey, Brentilda!" Kazooie trilled, never happier to see the fairy godmother than right now. "Great timing! Banjo's… kinda in a funk."

"I know, dearie… I know."

Slowly, very slowly, Banjo dragged his heavy gaze up to meet hers. "…hi, Brenty."

"My word… such haunted eyes," Brentilda frowned in much concern.

"He thinks it's all his fault," Kazooie briskly noted.

"Kazooie…!" Banjo groaned.

"Calmly, now, both of you. We heard the whole discussion."

"We?" Kazooie made a face. "You got a mouse in your pocket?"

"I had been helping you this whole time…" Brentilda explained patiently. "So I decided it was only fair to do the same for your sister."

Banjo's face lifted up dramatically. "T-Tooty?? Y-y-you saw…?"

Brentilda giggled to herself, remembering that expression of hopeful shock. The brother and sister were more alike than she thought. "Yes, yes… I figured learning you were coming to rescue her would give her some comfort… and it sure did! Little one was bouncing off the walls in excitement!"

"…aw…Tooty…!" Banjo's paws rested on his chest emotionally as the news sunk in, beaming through his lingering tears.

"Hah, see!?" Kazooie smacked his shoulder with her wing. "Told ya she was doing fine! You big worrywart!"

"B-but… she's my…"

Brentilda nodded understandingly. "Your sister, yes, I know. But let me ask you something." She looked at him levelly. "Will wallowing in guilt do anything to help her?"

Taken aback, Banjo bit his lip, embarrassed. "…n…no…"

"No, it won't," Brentilda agreed. She stepped back, waving her wand and creating another pink cloud. "…but perhaps I should let Tooty continue. She worded it quite nicely."

They held their breath, and there in the cloud appeared the face of the very one they were fighting for.

"T-Tooty…!" Banjo whimpered, tempted to reach for her, though he knew it was only a hologram, nothing more.

"…_N-now? Okay…_" She seemed hesitant to begin, thinking of what to say. "_…um… h-hi, Banjo…Kazooie…_"

They both waved back feebly, knowing it was a prerecorded message.

"… _w-wow…_" She chuckled unbelievingly. "_I-I… I still can't believe you're… you're really coming for me… I…_" She sniffled, rubbing her nose to save face. "_For a while, I… I didn't think you'd… actually…_"

Banjo frowned. Of course she didn't. He couldn't blame her, not at all.

"_B-but knowing you are… y-you have no idea… how happy that makes me…_" She took a minute to compose herself. "_I'm doing fine… lonely, mostly… a little scared, hungry… b-but other than that, really, I'm okay! I… I'm a big girl, Banjo. I-I can tough it out._"

"Good for her!" Kazooie nodded approvingly. "I knew she could."

"…_Look, Banjo, I… I saw everything. I saw you get upset._"

He grimaced, ashamed that he allowed her to see him like that.

"_Banjo… don't worry about me, okay?_" Tooty pleaded softly. "_You always said patience is a virtue, right? So I'll wait nice and patiently for you. If that means you gotta take breaks so you won't get tired, then I'll wait as long as I have to. I'd rather wait a little longer than have you not come at all._"

"That's what **I** said!" Kazooie noted irately.

"Shh!" Banjo shushed her quickly, all his attention focused on his sister.

"_And… I don't hate you. I never did and I never will._"

Banjo's chest tightened up as tears freely ran down his face.

"_I never thought this was your fault, ever! I mean, sure, you could've been out here, but then that smelly witch would've hurt you, and… and then I'd never be rescued_."

"See, SHE knows what I'm talking about!"

"Kazooie, please…" Banjo begged her to be quiet, too emotional to grow angry at her.

"_Just… don't blame yourself, okay? 'Cause I'm not blaming you. A-and really, if you were such a bad brother, why would you be going on a dangerous adventure for me?_"

Banjo sniffled, shutting his eyes tight and nodding.

"_So just keep going… take breaks,_" she stressed, and he nodded harder. "_…and be careful, okay? I-I'll be right here, waiting for you, I swear…_"

There was a pause and an illusion of a brother and sister making true eye contact.

"…_I love you, big brother._"

"L-love you too, Tooty," Banjo sniveled as the cloud dispersed, the message complete. Caught up in his emotions, he was left alone for a few minutes to get out the last of his cries.

"…you okay?" Kazooie finally asked when his sobs began to subside.

"Y-yeah…" He rubbed his face dry, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. "…yeah, I-I'm good… I'm good."

"Good. You look kinda pathetic when you blubber like that."

Banjo decided that was the best words of comfort he could get from the bird, so he didn't let it bother him much. Instead he looked up at Brentilda's offering hand.

"There, now…" She smiled as his large paw took her dainty hand, and she helped him back on his feet. "Feeling better?"

"Much," he replied, feebly returning the smile. "…thanks, Brentilda. I…really needed that."

"Of course, my dear!" Brentilda winked. "All part of the job."


End file.
